Dumbledore's Style
by skinnydipping
Summary: Why did Dumbledore leave Minerva behind when Fugde tryied to arrest him? Or maybe he didn't... MMAD WIP
1. The Escape

**DISCLAIMER:** Nope. Not mine. Used shamelessly and without remorse.

**A/N:** Yes, it's been a long time. Life, you know… But I'm back, with a new account (don't ask), MMADer than ever! I don't know if it's in canon but I thought MM's eyes were blue. However, after One Dance At A Time, I can't imagine them been anything but green! Everyone should read that story.

**SUMMARY:** Why did Dumbledore leave Minerva behind when Fugde tryied to  
arrest him? Or maybe he didn't...

**D****UMBLEDORE'S STYLE**

"So" sneered Fudge, recovering himself, "you intend to take on Dawlish, Shacklebolt, Dolores and myself single-handed, do you, Dumbledore?"

"Merlin's beard, no" said Dumbledore, smiling. "Not unless you are foolish enough to force me to."

"He will not be single-handed!" said Professor McGonagall loudly, plunging her hands inside her robes.

"Oh yes he will, Minerva!" said Dumbledore sharply. "Hogwarts needs you!"

"I will not sit idly by watching you fall!" replied a furious McGonagall.

Dumbledore was mid-striked. Surely she wanted to help, but she was loosing her temper rather easily. He needed to act. Fast.

"Enough of this sentimental rubbish!" said Fugde. "Dawlish! Shacklebolt! Take him!"

A streak of silver light flashed around the room. There was a bang like a gunshot, and the floor trembled. Then the sound of breaking glass, a groan - and silence.

"Are you all right?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes!" whispered Professor McGonagall getting up while forcing the two students further under his desk.

The dust was clearing.

"Where will you go, Dumbledore?"

There was no reply.

She caught his eyes, her big green ones begging him to reconsider.

"We've been through this" he said as he altered the Minister, Dolores and the aurors' memory whilst doing his best to avoid her eyes.

"I know, but..."

"The time for doubts has long passed, Minerva." This was a very much discussed topic over the last couple of weeks and he wouldn't let her revive them again. He was ready. This was it.

"You could use my help."

"I know." He said simply. "And I also know that the students need you now more than I do." This was ridiculous. He was a grown wizard after all. And not any ordinary wizard. No sir. He was Albus Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, First Class, thank you very much.

Her pledging green eyes were replaced by an all-business façade.

"They will be waking up soon, Dumbledore."

"And when they do, I shall be long gone." He answered absent-minded as he signaled for Fawkes.

"I won't let you." He looked up abruptly at her. Now _this_ was absurd.

"I'm telling you Dumbledore, you certainly don't want to fight me now. We can't afford to loose precious time."

"We?!" Dumbledore sighted. "Is this really necessary, my dear?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it is!" her McGonagall-temper was taking over, and he knew it.

There was some coughing sound in the room. The clock was working against him. He needed to make a decision. Fast. And, of course, he had already made it long before her argument. Who was he fooling anyway?

He sighted deeply. "Alas. You should hold on tightly." He afforded a small smile, twinkle and everything, offering his hand.

She, too, smiled, holding his arm. Dumbledore closed his grip on Fawkes' tail. There was a flash of fire and the pair of them had gone.

"Where is he?" yelled Fudge, pushing himself up from the ground.

"And where is Professor McGonagall?!" Dolores shrieked, her fury making her broad, flabby face look quite sinister.

"You know, Minister" said Phineas Nigellus's portrait "I disagree with Dumbledore on many counts… but you cannot deny he's got style…"


	2. McGonagall's Precious Cubs

**DISCLAIMER:** Nope. Not mine. Used shamelessly and without remorse.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I know that fluffy-Dumbledore isn't goint to fly anymore. But it would when I first thougt this ff!

**SUMMARY: **An ill-tempered Minerva, a family reunion and some blackmailing from Dumbledore. No wonder that Aberforth turned out to be a strange fellow.

**MCGONAGALL'S PRECIOUS CUBS**

They flew over Hogwarts, the Forbidden Forest and finally they landed with a small thud in Hogsmeade. The sky was gray - it was raining lightly and the roads were all muddy.

Minerva thought it was odd, hiding near Hogwarts when the whole Ministry would be looking for them, but she knew better. He must have a plan. He always did, even if he never shared it.

They walked to the Hog's Head. The tall bar keeper greeted them 'warmly'.

"I thought you said you were coming alone." said the bar keeper in a seriouss tone, but his twinkling blue eyes, so much like his brother's, were smiling mischievously.

"She wouldn't have it any other way." said Dumbledore, sitting on a chair with Fawkes by his side.

"So, you two have been plotting this for some time now."

"Yes" said the brothers on a perfect imitation of the Weasley twins when they are caught with their hands in a cookie jar.

"I don't appreciate you planning my conduct without my presence." McGonagall said crisply.

"He" said Aberforth pointing an accusatory finger to his brother "was hoping to ditch you. And with good reason, I might add."

"I most certainly was not!" said Dumbledore in mock indignation.

Minerva tensed and sat down next to him. It wouldn't do to extend this meeting any longer. They were, after all, on the run.

Aberforth poured some tea on preposterous tea cups that mismatched their saucers earning a grimace from Minerva.

The bar was closed. There were no customers to eavesdrop on them. With as little detail as theis fleeting situation awarded, they discussed Dumbledore's plan, the Order and Dumbledore's Army. Aberforth laughed at that. "Silly boy. Very loyall, very blunt. You can't help liking this kid, don't you?"

"We all do, Aberforth" answered Minerva. Her eyes full of wonder for the boy. Dumbledore's Army, _really_!

"That brings us to this conclusion, Minerva" Began Dumbledore hopefully "You agree that we need someone to keep Dolores under control in Hogwarts, don't you?"

"Of course I do! The students _and_ the teachers will be lost without some support against that, _that_ woman." Spat Professor McGonagall. "But you see Dumbledore, the only one who could exert some control over her, is you."

"No, my dear. You have quite an impact on her as well."

Minerva blushed slightly.

"Well, I try" she said with the smallest of smiles.

"So, since the whole Ministry is looking for me, the sensible choice would be…"

"NO, Dumbledore!" interrupted McGonagall. "I see what you are trying to do and, trust me, it won't work!" Minerva knew she was been irrational. She knew that Dumbledore needed her at Hogwarts. She was fairly certain that she also would be in his way on whatever he was supposed to do. And yet, the thought of leaving him was terrifing.

Aberforth sighted. He got up to fill their long empty cups, muttering something that sounded like "damn stubborn Gryffindors" and barely avoiding a flying-saucer that Minerva hurled on his direction.

Dumbledore, too, sighted. He didn't want to send her to that vicious woman anymore than she wanted to be there. But some things should be endured for the greater good. Even now. Especially now.

It was time for a strategic move.

"Think about the students, Minerva. Think about your little cubs." Dumbledore tried not to smile as he said 'little cubs'. He knew that her weak spot was her precious Gryfindors and she would never forgive herself if something bad happened to them whislt she was gone. He also knew that this was great blackmail material.

"Are you trying to do a sentimental blackmail with me, Professor Dumbledore?" asked Professor McGonagall with one eyebrow raised. Gods, the woman was fast. She'd make one cunning Slytherin. His lips twitched - if she knew what he was thinking, she'd be doing a lot more than raising eyebrows.

"I wouldn't dream of doing so" answered an amused Dumbledore.

"Good" Minerva said it a little too quickly. "Now, WHAT do you find so funny, Aberforth?!?!" inquired a distressed McGonagall at a laughing Dumbledore. "This _is_ a conspiracy!"

There was some silence and then the room exploded in laughter.


	3. The Taming Of The Toad

**DISCLAIMER:** Nope. Not mine. Used shamelessly and without remorse.

**SUMMARY:** Minerva is back to Hogwarts and her mission is to tame a short- plumped-malicious toad.

* * *

**THE TAMING OF THE TOAD**

Minerva was angry. No, anger didn't begin to cover it: she was royally pissed. _Yes_, she thought, this merits coarse language, even if just internally. How he had convinced her to return to the castle and face the Ministry-personification that was that toad-of-a-woman was a mystery beyond her comprehension. This was a classical Dumbledore move: predict her actions and build a perfectly structured plan upon some imaginary dimension that she would blindly abide to his every whim. Damn the man for being so, _so_, so _Dumbledore_!

Regardless of the how, it was decided that she would go back to Hogwarts and feed them some story about how Dumbledore left her at the Forbidden Forest with instructions to remain in Hogwarts' ground. They knew of her loyalties to the students and wouldn't question her too much, hopefully.

Dumbledore would go on about his business and leave word with Aberforth every so often. Nobody ever makes the Dumbledore-brothers association and Ministry people were even denser. So she arranged to go visit the grimy pub every week to report on school business and to hear whatever news Dumbledore would share with her (or spy on him as Aberforth so sweetly put it). Once a week was frequently enough but no exaggeratedly so, for it would look rather suspicious if the rigid Transfiguration Professor would pop in the Hog's Head every other day for a nightcap. In times like this her animagus form came in handy.

As she walked on the worn path that leads from the village to the castle she wondered how her return would be received. She didn't have to wonder much longer as she crossed the ground's gates and caught sight of the Minister himself, Umbridge and the two aurors.

"Ah, I see you have returned" said Fudge in a disdainful tone.

"Obviously" Retorted Professor McGonagall tersely.

The aurors shifted uncomfortably, unsure of how to proceed. Dawlish eyed the Minister but got no response, choosing to remain aside until called upon.

"Minister" said Umbridge in a too-sweet voice. "What _ever_ would we do with Professor McGonagall?"

"Well, Professor" began the Minister, sounding as uncertain as he probably felt. "Were you in the company of Dumbledore?"

"Yes."

"See! She confesses!" Gloated the toad in a child-like voice.

"Quiet Dolores!" urged Fudge, now seeming more alert. "So you confess on been part of his Army?

"I surely don't!"

"Liar!" cried Umbridge.

"I am certainly not a liar. If my word is not enough, I suggest you try Veritaserum" She lifted her chin high, sneering.

"If you are not in this with Dumbledore, why did you leave with him then?" inquired Fudge, his impatience showing.

"Well, Minister, I am his Deputy, _am_ I not? Seeing as the Headmaster will be unavaible for some time now, I was simply covering any school business that might arise while he's away. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a class to prepare to." She didn't wait for an answer, turning on her heel and walking away crisply, leaving a dumbfounded Minister and a raging Umbridge.

"But Minister! How could you _possibly_ let her…" shrieked Umbridge as her voice faded away.

* * *

Minerva reached her still empty classroom and sat on her chair smirking. The quiet felt quite comforting after her intense albeit short argument on the grounds. Not for long, she thought. The Gryffindors and Slytherins were due in any moment. She felt a headache coming on. Now all she needed was some standard McGonagall dramatization to get her through de day. Some eyebrow performance and extra homework for her students would do it.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." She said as she arranged the neat piles of paper on her desk even neater.

A hesitant Harry Potter came through the door. He approached her desk, giving her a sad look.

She waited for him to gather his thoughts.

"Professor McGonagall." She waited a while longer. No answer came.

"Take your sit, Mr. Potter." She wasn't about to play the nice mother hen. She didn't play the nice mother hen. This was the old McGonagall mask she was so used to bring into play, always adequate to any situation. And students should be arriving at any minute.

"Is… is Professor Dumbledore really gone?" He finally asked in a small voice. She looked at him thoroughly. His shoulders were slacked forward, his head was hanging. He was the portrait of defeat and regret.

"I'm afraid that he is, Potter."

"I'm sorry, Professor McGonagall. I know I made a stupid mistake and I'm sorry. Is there anything I could do?" Poor boy. Maybe not _always_ adequate.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, there is." He looked anxiously at her. "Don't give Professor Umbridge any reason to dislike you any further." He didn't need more detention hours with her. At least that was obvious.

"That won't be a problem, Professor McGonagall. The woman already hates me as much as humanly possible."

She snorted at that.

"Let me re-phrase it then, Potter. I don't want you to give any reason for Professor Umbridge to give you detentions anymore. Do I make myself clear?" He nodded. "Good, take your seat." He did, looking very contrite.

"Now, Mr. Potter" she said in a softer voice "I don't want to hear another word about you feeling guilty over Professor Dumbledore's temporally absence. He, and only he, is responsible for his situation. My precious cubs shouldn't be blamed."

He looked at her with a stunned look.

"I mean, my Gryfindors!" she corrected herself quickly as the students filled in through the door.

During the lesson she would catch Potter glancing up at her with a wondrous look and hurrying back to his task every time she spotted it.

Her lips formed a fine line. She thought to herself, not for the first time 'Bloody Dumbledore and his maquiavelic schemes!'


End file.
